


Give them all that they can drink

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Gen, Multichapter, Reader-Insert, demon reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Sam was supposed to be over his accidiction to demon blood years ago. He was... until he meets a certain demon. Reader insert.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Reader can be of any gender(pronouns aren't specified on purpose). My first reader insert. Enjoy, and leave comments and/or kudos if you do. Requests are open.   
> [Y/N] = Your name  
> [E/C] = Eye color  
> [H/L] = Hair length  
> [H/C] = Hair color

You approached Sam, sneaking up on him. He turned around,looking at you, while keeping a gun aimed right at you. "Oh Sammy, you wouldn't use that" You told him. "Why not?" He asked. Your [e/c] eyes turned pure black, and you looked at him. "Figured you'd be a demon" Sam muttered. "Damn right I am." You confirmed, as your eyes turned back to [e/c]. "What do you want?" Sam said. "Oh, but it is not about what  _I_ want Sam. It's about  _you._ I'm just here to serve." You said as you reached into your back pocket, for the knife you kept there. " __Is that your idea of defense, against a gun?" Sam's voice was surprised.

"It's not for defense Sam. You know what it is for. Use that brain. Aren't you the one who went to college?" You leaned against a wall, knife in your left hand. "Rumor has it this way Sammy. You had a  _thing_ for Ruby. You and her used to ... never mind. Am I right?" You said, even though you knew you were right.

"Now, I'm suggesting an arrangement. It's such a  _waste._ Someone like you. Azazel  _chose_ you. You have so much potential. You could be useful." You continued. "The answer is no." Sam told you. "Pity. I'm not like most demons Sam. You see... I'm not on Hell's side. I don't work for Crowley, or anyone. I'm a bit of a loner." You stated it very matter of factly. "What's your name? I want to know." Sam asked. "[Y/N]. Why do you care Sam Winchester?" You replied, as he moved closer to you, pried the knife out of your hands, and you reached for it. "Give. That. Back." You hissed, grabbed onto his arm, with full force. Twisted, and you were strong enough to make him drop the knife, but it took some fair amount of fight.  You picked it up, cut your own arm right by your elbow, and let the blood trail down your arm.

 

"This is what I offer, Sam. Power. Don't you dare say you don't like it. You can  _save_ people Sam! That's what you and Dean do,right?" You said, running a hand through your [h/l] [h/c] hair. "Yeah that's what we do." Sam agreed. "I know. Care for a drink?" You asked. He looked hesitant, shaked his head. "Never again." He whispered. "No one will know. It'll be our little secret." You said, and looked at him. He sighed, and watched you. "I can't do it [Y/N]. It... I can't." He said. "Other  _innocent_ people will die Sam." You said, the word innocent seemed to make something click in Sam. "I'll do it." He agreed, grabbed your arm and gave in, drinking your blood.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence(torture)   
> A/N: [YCT/YDC] is a shortened version of Your Car Type or Your Dream Car.

"Huh. I thought convincing you would be harder Sammy. I half expected having to force you." You said, and passed him a handkerchief. He took it from you, and wiped his mouth with it. 

"I always enjoyed the  _feeling_ that I can help someone with this. I know Dean doesn't approve,but it saves people." He stated. You nodded, twirled your knife in your hands, and watched him curiously.

"Well, are we doing this again Sam?" You asked. 

"Yeah. If you promise not to tell  _anyone._ Not Dean, not Cas, no one." He said. You scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid? I won't say a word. I promise you that, Sam. No one will know. Demon, Angel, Heaven, Hell. Human. You have my word. If I lie, by all means, kill me." You replied. "Who are you possessing? They still alive in there?" He asked.

"Oh no, [Y/N] died a long time ago. [Y/N] couldn't be saved." You told him. It was true. It was a lot like the body you were born with, same hair color, eye color, everything, but you died a long time ago, and you were sent to Hell. You could still remember what being tortured felt like.  __

* * *

**Hell, years ago.**

_"Please stop! I... was a good person! I never hurt no one." You screamed, your voice hoarse, your throat raw from screaming for, who knew how long? You had lost count. You just wanted it to end. You had considered yourself a believer in God, or some divine power. No God could help you now. Your first few days at Alistair's "mercy" you prayed to someone, anyone, to please, save you. No one came. You were harshly snapped back to your current situation by someone yanking one of your finger nails out. After that, someone, you kept your eyes closed,not wanting to see anymore, placed a knife in your stomach. You screamed, once again. One day, you felt very different. Twisted. Corrupted. Demonic. "What... what happened?" You asked. "You're one of us now. Time to start to torture souls for all enternity. You'll be an expert. After all that time on the reciving end." One of the demons who sometimes tortured you, said. You tried torturing souls, but every time, you felt bad about it. You eventually became cold, and emotionless, torturing and hurting human souls without a second thought. Until the day when you rebelled. Your rebellion was nothing big, but you broke out and the first thing you did was to find a person to possess. With [H/C] hair, [E/C] eyes. Looking like you used to._

* * *

"[Y/N]? You okay?" Sam's voice snapped you back to reality. "Yeah... just remembered something. It's not important. Let's find a motel room to lay low in." You said. Sam nodded, and you walked up to a [YCT/YDC] It wasn't yours per se, but you had"gotten rid" of the owner. No one would miss it anyway. You drove off to a out of state motel, far enough for no one to follow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when you arrived at the motel. Of course that didn't bother you. Sam however, looked at the bed longingly. "Go on. I don't need it." You told him and it didn't take long until Sam was out cold. You tugged his shoes off, and let him sleep. Of course, if Sam knew your plan, he probably wouldn't trust you enough to sleep in the same room as you. If he only knew. Thing was, after you had gotten what you wanted, you didn't have any use for Sam Winchester anymore. No use for the hunter anymore. It was dangerous business, a demon and a hunter working together. Someone would come after you, sooner or later. Hopefully they would be careless enough to come alone. Part of you hoped it would be Dean who came after you. Imagine, being able to wipe out both the Winchesters on one day. In your world, that could mean you'd finally get Hell's approval. But, seeing Sam, vunerable in his sleep like that, how could you possibly kill him in cold blood? No, you'd let him live. Killing was, after all, never for you.

 

You tried to avoid murder, unless it was on your own kin. Yes, you had killed demons for most of your existence. Even as a human, you had hunted demons, exorcised and killed. You were like Sam once. A special child. Powerful. Feared by your own village as a child, your life had been spent searching,vainly, for approval. You had died at a demon's hand. It was ironic. This had always been your fate. 

You didn't know how long you had been lost in the past, but light came through the pretty thin curtains, and illuminated the room in a soft light.

The wallpaper was faded, but you found yourself studying its pattern in lack of things to keep you busy. 

"Rise and shine Sammy! We gotta hit the road. We can't stay here." You said. Sam groaned, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "No breakfast?" He said. "I'll get you something. Hurry up." You cursed silently, you wanted to get going. "Wait. I want more." He said. "Knock yourself out." You told him, offering him your wrist.He took it, drank some, before wiping his mouth once he was done. "Let's go." He said and you took your bag, which was mostly empty. Apart from a gun, change of clothes and your knife. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. "Can't tell you. You might tell someone of your hunter buddies." You replied. "Well... that's not happening." He said, as you got in the car. You decided not to say anything about the "not happening" part. You'd ask him later.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed.  Sam's powers grew stronger, and you kept moving. Town to town, never lingering for longer than necessary.

"What are you running from?" Sam asked one day.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what you meant by the not happening." You said, because you wanted to avoid the subject.  _It's been so long and yet, I hate to talk about it._ You thought.

"Well... The possibilities are... very limited, and since another detox is the last thing I want to go through, I'm not calling Dean either." He muttered, and as if on cue, his phone rang. You glanced over at the screen at the caller's idea. Dean. The only possibility there was. "Give that here." You ordered. "No." Sam replied, glared at you and picked up. Granted, you weren't gonna let him get away with it.

You were doing him a freaking favor, and this was how he repaid you? 

"Fine! Want to play that game?" You asked, [e/c] eyes turning black as you made the phone fly out of his hand. 

He dived after it, catched it, but you were faster. You had a few aces up your sleeve, threw him backwards into the motel room wall using telekinesis. "Someone's a little clumsy, no?" You said, and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello there Dean." You said, your voice bitter. "Where's my brother?" Was the reply you got. You scoffed.

"That liar? Might as well be dead, I haven't checked if he's breathing. What do I care?" You told Dean, even though you knew Sam was alive, only unconscious. "Bye now Dean." You said, as you hanged up. You waited for Sam to regain consciousness, and in the mean time, broke his phone. In small pieces, hoping that meant Dean wouldn't be able to track it. But, the Winchesters were tricky. What did it matter anyway? Sam stirred, slowly sat up, and looked at you,blinked a few times. "So... what are you running from?" He asked, still looking kinda dazed.

"Believe it or not Sam, but I used to be like you once. I was not only a hunter, but I had demon blood in me as well. I hunted demons, but mostly what I believed was witches. I threw accusations left and right, and then... Tell me, what do you know about the Salem witch trials?" You asked. Sam looked like he tried to process it. "Wait..  you're telling me you hunted witches? And you were a special child?" He replied. You nodded.

"Only, even though I got a few real witches here and there, most were innocent humans. Then, someone accused me, because they saw me drinking demon blood, and then, using the power of my mind, exorcising the demon. I was young, and careless. That's why I'm helping you. And once I became a demon, I refused to torture humans. I rebelled. Since then, I've had Hell on my trail." You explained, and Sam nodded.

"I get that. You want me to wipe out every last demon, and run Hell yourself." He said after a while.

"That is exactly what I want. You'll help me." You said, your tone making it clear that you didn't tolerate objections. 

Luckily, Sam didn't object. Good for him. If he had, you'd make sure you'd make him suffer for it. 


	5. Chapter 5

You were certain you had dragged Sam through every town in every state. Leaving loads of dead demons behind you. Sam was growing more powerful every day. Your goal was so close, you could taste it. There wasn't that many lesser demons left now. You had Sam where you wanted him, but he meant nothing to you, he was just a means to get what you wanted. Hell. It was  _meant_ for you. The Ruler of Hell. Yes, you could see it now. No one could cross you now. Not even Sam's  _stupid_ brother. Or that pathetic trench coat wearing angel. 

Your time was now. Long live you.  "Come on Sam. Get a damn move on!" You shouted. It was time to go. Now. Before someone.. showed up. 

"I don't think so, bitch." The voice was not Sam's, and sounded vaguely familiar. Dean. A bullet was fired into your shoulder, it wouldn't kill you, and you didn't care about it much.

This was completely against your plan. But you did not intend to yield. Never. You tried to smoke out of your "vessel" but couldn't. "Devil's trap bullet? You Winchesters think you're smart, do you?" You said. "Smarter than you. You never bothered to change your meatsuit. And you brought Sam everywhere you went. Even for checking in at some motel." Dean said. "I'm gonna kill everyone in this room, starting with your pretty brother." You turned to Sam, grabbing him tightly by the throat. You never noticed someone else walk in, until someone splashed you with water. It burned you like acid. You collapsed on your knees, pain never being something you could resist that well after years and years of torture in Hell.. 

Next thing you knew, you were locked up in some basement. Another dose of holy water soaked you. 

Some part of your humanity must have.. reappeared. Fear coursed through you. Your [e/c] eyes frantically searched the room for a way out. A needle stuck in your arm, caused you to look up. "One more to go." A voice muttered, his tone bitter. "I just figured we should kill you.. but Sam insisted. I can't see why. I hope your "vessel" is so badly hurt it'll die anyway." Dean continued. You didn't want to die.. but perhaps it was better than being in the Winchester's mercy. 


End file.
